Percy & the Electric Engines Preface
by Thomas Cena
Summary: Preface
1. Chapter 1

Percy and the Electric Engines

By Vincent Sandro

_Dear Friends,_

There is a branch line up centered in the town of Peel Godred that has very unique engines indeed; they run on electricity. The branch runs from Peel Godred and through the towns of Kirk Machan, Abbey and Kildane. Most of the engines haven't seen, or even know about, this line. Recently, however, Percy the Small Engine has stumbled upon it. He loved it, and asked me to write a book about it… multiple times. So, without further ado, here are the stories of the Peel Godred Branch Line and its engines.

_The Author_


	2. Chapter 2

Electric Railway

Every day, at 2:50 sharp, James leaves Tidmouth for Kildane to pick up a train of aluminum. He then takes the train down to Norramby Harbor, where he leaves half of the cars by the key. The other half is taken by an engine from the Other Railway. One day, James' wheels had come dangerously loose, so Percy had to take it for him. James was describing to route to him.

"Think you're up to it?" he asked Percy when he'd finished.

Percy was worried. The farthest he'd ever gone was Maron Station, and that was when he ran away. Kildane was nearly an hour's drive away, and Norramby Harbor was on the other side of the island.

"I… I don't know." Percy admitted. "But I don't much of a choice, so I'll try." Percy's driver placed a headlamp on his funnel and with a quick 'Peep Peep!', Percy set off on the long trip to Kildane.

All his troubles melted away when he got on the mainline. It was nice to give his wheels a nice workout, and he felt important taking a 'Special'. All the same, he was pleased when they reached Kildane. It was a beautiful town, indeed, with a Cathedral at the square of the town, and a multitude of stores and restaurants.

Percy had never been on this branch line, and was curious about these strange wire things that hung above the rails. He asked his driver just what they were

"They're overhead wires, Percy." replied his Driver. "They power engines that use electricity instead of steam or diesel fuel."

Percy was surprised. "But wouldn't they be shocked?"

Percy's Fireman laughed. "No, they used pantograph wires that harnesses the electricity into their engines and makes them go."

Percy had many more questions, but before he could ask them, they arrived at Kildane Junction.

He had to wait for the passenger train connecting the Wild Nor' Wester. After what seemed like forever, a horn blared, and the engine pulled into the junction.

The engine looked a lot like Daisy, but was painted a dark maroon color with a white stripe going down her side, and had those pantograph wires his crew was talking about. She looked at Percy with a disgusted look, as if smelling rotten fish.

"What's this? Why is this filthy steam engine on _my _branch-line? Whatever will happen next!" she said, snootily.

Percy was hurt. Before he could say anything else, the Express Engine began speaking.

"I," she said "am Queen of Kirk Machan, a Class 308 EMU, and _obviously _the most important engine on all of the Peel Godred Branch Line. You are _not _my guaranteed connection. Where is that Gordon?"

"Beats me." puffed Percy. "I wish he would get here so I can leave for Norramby Harbor with these goods."

Queen of Kirk Machan looked at Percy as if he had two smokeboxes. "You're a… goods engine?" she spluttered. "Ugh! Why are you even talking to me? Go on, shoo!"

Percy was, needless to say, a little chuffed when she made this remark, and was just about to say so when a familiar "Poop Poop!" was heard in the distant, and Gordon pulled into the station.

"Is Queenie giving you any nonsense, Percy?" Gordon said.

"I told you Gordon, you big blue oaf, that my name is Queen of Kirk Machan!"

Before Queenie or Percy could reply, the signalarm dropped, saying the road was clear. Percy was, of course, ready to go.

"Bye, Gordon! Bye… Queenie!" Percy laughed, and puffed away, leaving Gordon, and Queen of Kirk Machan seething with fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Electric Railway

Every day, at 2:50 sharp, James leaves Tidmouth for Kildane to pick up a train of aluminum. He then takes the train down to Norramby Harbor, where he leaves half of the cars by the key. The other half is taken by an engine from the Other Railway. One day, James' wheels had come dangerously loose, so Percy had to take it for him. James was describing to route to him.

"Think you're up to it?" he asked Percy when he'd finished.

Percy was worried. The farthest he'd ever gone was Maron Station, and that was when he ran away. Kildane was nearly an hour's drive away, and Norramby Harbor was on the other side of the island.

"I… I don't know." Percy admitted. "But I don't much of a choice, so I'll try." Percy's driver placed a headlamp on his funnel and with a quick 'Peep Peep!', Percy set off on the long trip to Kildane.

All his troubles melted away when he got on the mainline. It was nice to give his wheels a nice workout, and he felt important taking a 'Special'. All the same, he was pleased when they reached Kildane. It was a beautiful town, indeed, with a Cathedral at the square of the town, and a multitude of stores and restaurants.

Percy had never been on this branch line, and was curious about these strange wire things that hung above the rails. He asked his driver just what they were

"They're overhead wires, Percy." replied his Driver. "They power engines that use electricity instead of steam or diesel fuel."

Percy was surprised. "But wouldn't they be shocked?"

Percy's Fireman laughed. "No, they used pantograph wires that harnesses the electricity into their engines and makes them go."

Percy had many more questions, but before he could ask them, they arrived at Kildane Junction.

He had to wait for the passenger train connecting the Wild Nor' Wester. After what seemed like forever, a horn blared, and the engine pulled into the junction.

The engine looked a lot like Daisy, but was painted a dark maroon color with a white stripe going down her side, and had those pantograph wires his crew was talking about. She looked at Percy with a disgusted look, as if smelling rotten fish.

"What's this? Why is this filthy steam engine on _my _branch-line? Whatever will happen next!" she said, snootily.

Percy was hurt. Before he could say anything else, the Express Engine began speaking.

"I," she said "am Queen of Kirk Machan, a Class 308 EMU, and _obviously _the most important engine on all of the Peel Godred Branch Line. You are _not _my guaranteed connection. Where is that Gordon?"

"Beats me." puffed Percy. "I wish he would get here so I can leave for Norramby Harbor with these goods."

Queen of Kirk Machan looked at Percy as if he had two smokeboxes. "You're a… goods engine?" she spluttered. "Ugh! Why are you even talking to me? Go on, shoo!"

Percy was, needless to say, a little chuffed when she made this remark, and was just about to say so when a familiar "Poop Poop!" was heard in the distant, and Gordon pulled into the station.

"Is Queenie giving you any nonsense, Percy?" Gordon said.

"I told you Gordon, you big blue oaf, that my name is Queen of Kirk Machan!"

Before Queenie or Percy could reply, the signalarm dropped, saying the road was clear. Percy was, of course, ready to go.

"Bye, Gordon! Bye… Queenie!" Percy laughed, and puffed away, leaving Gordon, and Queen of Kirk Machan seething with fury.


End file.
